Toshiro's Struggle
by ArthurtheAuthor
Summary: Toshiro is kidnapped by a soon-to-be-revealed enemy, but when he is rescued his bottle of emotions breaks, and so does he. formally 'save me, Darling' but i'm going in a slightly different direction Hitsukarin Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So yeah this does include some stuff which is unsuitable for the young which is why it's rated M. there will be some major stuff ... Rape... Sex .. ect so you can see why. I will try my very best to update as much as possible over the next couple of weeks as I've finished school and will be attending college in September. So that shouldn't be a problem.

As for spelling and grammar mistakes please accept my apologies and if you could tell me I will correct it as soon as possible. I'd also like to read your thoughts on my fanfiction, and anything that you think you help/improve/make it more interesting I'd like to hear them just PM me.

As for any OC's there will only be one, maybe two but I'm unsure.

Toshiro will be OOC, I'm sorry it can't be helped. Just for your information, His appearance is different, much taller, looks stronger ect, but it will be shown included in the story.

If you have read any of my other stuff... yeah it is shit, but I will try my damn hardest to make my Fanfictions more detailed and interesting. I am also thinking of continuing 'Luke'(If anyone has read it).

Yes this is HitsuKarin...

That's all I have to say for now.

_**Karin Kurosaki.**_

I couldn't sleep. The house was unusually quiet for ten PM, normally Dad and Ichigo would be arguing still, Yuzu would then be shouting, crying out of them to stop.

But no one was home.

Ichigo was at college in Tokyo, Yuzu was at a friend's house for the night. Dad would be off somewhere saving lives, then bugging 'Uncle' Ryuken at the hospital.

But most importantly. _He _ wasn't here.

Not long after the winter war, almost three years ago, Toshiro had come to see me. I had a nightmare that night, when I woke, startled from my dream, he was there, standing at the foot of my bed.

He looked different from when I saw him last at Granny Haru's. He was still short, but his hair was different, and his usual scowl was replaced with a more neutral look. There was something else about him that felt off, though I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like he was ashamed of something, and I knew it had something to do with the war. But from the look of pain in his beautiful teal eyes, I decided against making a comment.

He stayed with me the rest of the night, comforting me.

Something had taken over me: my heart was beating twice as fast, I had this weird feeling in my stomach and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Something was going to happen, my legs were shaking.

I remember that awkward look we both shared with each other. Then he leaned in...

That was my first kiss, But it felt so natural, his Icy lips pressing softly on my warm. Then his tongue running smoothly across my bottom lip. I remember my lips parting, his tongue sliding into my mouth.

Every other week I'd get a visit from him, But he hadn't showed up yet. But I have complete faith in him. I know he will come to see me.

However, last week he said he didn't feel right, but I didn't know if Shinigami could get sick. I asked the old man, they couldn't.

I jumped out of bed and opened my window, the frosty air hit me instantly. I stood there for a little while, gazing up at the moon and stars, I had the feeling someone was watching, but it wasn't comforting eyes. Just as I was going to close the window, the smell of freshly fallen snow flowed up my nose, It embraced me lovingly.

Funny thing was, it's the beginning of July.

"Hello Darling" A deep voice came from behind. I recognized this man from somewhere, and his voice, but I'm sure I've never seen this person before.

I couldn't tell you much about what he looked like. The man was taller than me, by at least half a foot. Strong muscles stretched out his shirt a little, he wasn't buff like Kenpachi the captain of the twelfth, maybe a smaller version?

He was in plain clothes, baggy sweat-pants and a plain white tee.

But his hair and eyes, white and teal, screamed familiarity.

"Darling?" He whispered, his arms wrapping around my waist. We fitted perfectly into each other. His face was full of concern. I could see his features more clearly as he stepped out into the moon light.

"Toshiro?" I asked, he chuckled and shook his head gently.

"You don't even recognise your own boyfriend, huh?" I couldn't hold back a giggle. Seconds later his lips crashed down on mine, my arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

The kiss became more heated, his hand slid down to my thigh, pulling my leg into his hip, his other hand pressing on my back, pulling me closer.

We soon parted, my body ached for more. His forehead rested on mine, our breathing heavy.

My groin burnt with desire, just looking into his eyes sent chills down my spine.

He let out a deep sigh. I could tell he was feeling the same way, he was lost on what to do. I just knew he was.

Even though Toshiro may look like teenager now, he still liked to follow tradition, even when he looked eleven. He had told me he wanted to wait until we we're married before we decided to do it. and since I'm only seventeen...

But I wanted him so bad, so I'll let him know.

I grinned against him, his shaft rubbing against my inner thigh.

"Darling..." He whispered, Lost for words.

"Three years Toshiro, we're ready."

He chuckled. "What my Darling wants..." He move me to the bed, laying me on the rustled sheets, slowly climbing on top of me, his body resting on mine.

A cold hand cupped the side of my neck, as his lips kissed down the other side. The hem of my shirt was being lifted. His hands felt like ice to my heated skin. He move down to my collar bone, sucking gently, my fingers ran through his hair, moving down to the bottom of his shirt.

He pulled away, grabbing the back of his collar and pulling his shirt of, discarding it somewhere on the floor.

The moonlight reflected on his battle scars, each one worse than the other. He pulled my top off, looking in awe at my breasts. Leaning down he took my nipple in his mouth sucking gently.

I felt strange, it was so pleasurable. My groin was burning hotter. He moved to the other one, the same feeling took over, I gripped his hair tightly.

His hands moved down to my pyjama bottoms, sliding them down to my knees.

"Toshiro" I whimpered. "please" It was like begging for my life, I wanted this so bad.

"Patience Darling" he breathed, kissing slowly down my stomach. He knew exactly what he was doing, my skin was in flames at every touch he made, every bite, every lick was heavenly.

He move down, his head rested on my closed knees.

"Are you sure you want to do this now." He asked, stroking my thighs. I nodded.

He prised apart my legs, his hands running wild. An icy finger ran up my slit.

"You're so beautiful Karin." Without warning he dived in between my legs, his tongue parting my lower lips, he sucked hard on me.

"TOSHIRO!" I cried out, gripping his hair as tight as I could. Sparks and chills ran up and down my spine, my hips thrust into his mouth. I screamed again, he plunged deeper into me, his tongue diving into my cavern.

He stood up, pulling down his sweat-pants and boxers. I was paralysed at the sight of his manhood. It was so long and big. My face flushed.

"This is me Karin, it doesn't matter I'm in a giagi." He moved closer to my head.

Taking my hand, he wrapped my fingers around his shaft. Following his rhythm, My hand moved back and forth. He moaned in pleasure.

I leant down, kissing his tip softly, it had a strange salty taste.

His hand ran through my hair, massaging my temple.

"_Fuck me_" I begged. He pulled away, climbing on top of me. "_Now_ Toshiro."

He lifted my legs on his strong shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Hold on to me." I took his hand as he slid into me. I gasped at the pain, like fire, he stopped. I gave a quick nod signalling for him to continued. I gripped his hand tightly.

"Am I hurting you?" I didn't answer. "I'm almost in" He whispered.

I could feel my flesh ripping, a little blood stained my pale skin. "_God_, you're so tight Karin." He moaned thrusting his hips.

My body felt numb, but .. how can I explain it... my heart was beating twice as fast, Little electric sparks ran wild all over my body. It was like I was in heaven, but it was bad, the good bad I mean ..

He sped up, each thrust harder than the last.

I was at my limit.

We both screamed each other's name until, finally, he collapsed next to me. Toshiro pulled me into a tight embrace, his fingers making little circles on my back.

"That, that was amazing" I breathed. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

I shivered at the cold. I hadn't noticed, but a thin layer of fog covered my bedroom floor.

"Sorry, I lost control." _Wait, What?_

"You did that?" I asked, he nodded. Toshiro reached down to the floor, picking up his tee shirt and sweat-pants.

He handed me the shirt, it covered most of my body, stopping at my mid-thighs. He pulled on his sweat-pants then turned to embrace me.

Then that strange feeling came back. I looked to the window.

"What is it darling?" asked Toshiro as he smoothed down the hem of 'my' shirt.

"Someone's watching us..." I said confidently, I knew deep down it was true. _Someone_ had been watching us the whole time, but in the heat of the moment I had completely forgot.

Without warning, Daggers shot into the room, directly at us. Toshiro threw me to the floor, but had barely escaped himself. The blade tore at his upper arm, blood trickled down slowly, mocking him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his soul candy.

But it was too late.

A man flew into the room, He was dressed in black clothes, and had dark hair and stormy grey eyes. He grabbed Toshiro by the neck, pushing him to the wall.

Toshiro paled, fear plastered on his face, something I didn't understand. He had fought so many hollows and even soul reapers and more since I first met him, and the stories he's told me.

But despite the fear he'd never admit he had. He fought back.

He slid his foot behind the man's and pushed him. As he felt, the man twirled, successfully kicking Toshiro in the face. Toshiro went to punch him... But the man pulled out a knife.

"No! STOP!" I screamed, trying to pull the man away, his hand made contacted with my cheek. I felt to the floor ... hard.

I don't know what happened after that. I heard Toshiro call out my name. Then the familiar sound of pierced flesh.

Then everything went black.

_**So it kinda goes shit at the end .. but .. okay... what did you think mmm? R&R! **_

_**Keep the peace.**_

_**Arthur~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Here's the second chapter, please let me know what you think!**_

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya.**_

_"Come on Toshiro!" Kusaka called, turning his head. We ran down the streets of the rukongai, it was spring break we hadn't long left granny's and was off to see Kusaka's family. _

_Suddenly he stopped in-front of an old beat up house not far from the market. He pushe the door open, waving at me to come inside._

_There wasn't much in the small shack, piles of blankets and pillows were pushed to the back wall, a small stove with boiling tea in the centre. Sitting around the fire were four people: An old woman, a young woman, a young man and a small boy around my age. _

_Without warning the boy shot up and tackled Kusaka to the ground, a huge grin plastered on his face._

_"Toshiro, this is my grandmother Marie, my mother Maka, My dad hero and of course my little brother Isaac. This is Toshiro Hitsugaya, my best friend." Said Kusaka, slowly moving into a sitting position. I followed._

_For the rest of the day, Kusaka, Isaac and me played. He was a strange boy, he spoke to me a lot, but when he did he always got this strange, lustful look in his eyes._

_"Toshiro" The boy asked, Kusaka had gone in to get us drinks leaving me with his younger brother. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Promise me something... You'll look after him." I was taken back by that question, but still, I nodded._

"Toshiro" A voice called, it was strangely familiar, but a little deeper than what I can remember. Slowly my eyes peeled open, my teal eyes were met with stormy grey. Suddenly his hand struck sharply across my face, instantly I became aware of my injury's my chest stung: slightly left of my heart, blood still trickled from the open wound. I could barely feel the graze on my arm.

"Why - Why are you doing this?"I asked, slowly turning my head back to face him. His hands gripped my hair forcing my head against the wall. I his breath was warm on my face.

"Do you remember who I am?" He spat back, venom stinging in my ears. I didn't answer ... big mistake..

He smacked my head against the wall again, but with more force.

"Can you honestly say, you've forgotten who I am!"

"Isaac." I whispered. A sadistic smile twitched on his lips. "Why?" Without warning his lips crashed down on mine, I struggle under his grip trying to push his away. but with no luck.

"You had better do what I want Toshiro, unless you want me to hurt that little girl you love so much." _Shit Karin! _"Don't worry she's safe, for now."

"If you so much as moves a single hair on her head..." He punched me in the stomach.

"You are in no position to make threats... now, why do we get those sweat-pants off"

_Shit..._

_**Sorry its short, and that it took a while .. and that it's shit... ah who am I kidding, I should just give up! any way the third chapter shouldn't be long ...**_

_**Sorry again! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya guys, sorry it's been a while but a lot of shit's been going on lately and i really haven't had a chance to write anything. **_

_**Annnd now **_

___**-drumroll-**_

**Chapter 3!**

It was strange for Isshin to see the captains of the gotei thirteen in his home, talking to his eldest daughter by ten minutes. Of course he was happy to see them, well the select few that had arrived, but at the same time was almost ashamed. A horrible feeling had taken over him when he had seen them at his front door an hour or so ago, he knew that -at one point- questions were going to be asked.

Karin however, sensing her fathers distress, hadn't a care in the world about his feeling. Instead she shivered at the strong spiritual pressure in the room.

"Is that everything?" Retsu unohana asked, her hand resting on the raven-haired girl's in a comforting manner. Karin nodded at the old, but youthful looking, woman. She had tried her best at explaining what had happened the night before, of course leaving out the personal interaction She and Toshiro had performed. It was none of their concern after all.

but it was still hard, every second she thought about the attack, the more the poor girl wanted to break down into a fit of tears and sobs.

Another comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

Shunsui kyoraku pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll get him back safe and sound, don't you worry about that." he whispered a gentle smile twitching on his lips. Kenpachi Zaraki, who sat across from the three mimicked Shunsui's movements, however his smile soon turned into a grin with one thing on his mind.

_Imma kill the bastared who took him._

"Would you like some tea, Karin?" Retsu asked, but Karin didn't answer, trapped in her own thoughts. the older woman sighed and stood up, followed by shunsui and moved to talk to Isshin.

"She's traumatised." Said the Captain of the eighth glancing back to the girl. Isshin, unexpectedly, chuckled.

"Yes, I would be concerned if she wasn't. It would either mean she didn't love Toshiro, or that she has complete faith in his return." Both Captains raised an eyebrow. Isshin glance at the two before returning his gaze to his daughter. "When Maski died, Karin had changed alot, I hadn't seen her shed one tear since that day. She was actually quiet close to her mother, closer than Ichigo and yuzu ever was, but then after the 'accident' she never build up another close relationship with anyone else. She was scared she'd loose them.

"But then Toshiro wandered into her life and things changed. She's much happier when she's with him, texting him, or even just thinking about him. Hell, i don't think she even relised she was getting close to him."

"And now her greatest fear has replayed it's self." Retsu finished. Goat-chin nodded to confirm her statement. A dull pain washed over her heart, she wasn't quite sure why, she had only met Karin two hours ago, but the Captain of the fourth had found herself feeling a strong motherly instinct over the girl.

_It probably because you feel the same way for Hitsugaya. _Her zanpakuto, minazuki, offered.

"I'll contact the head captain and tell him everything. By the sound of it, it's another personal matter Toshiro's kept from us. I wish the kid would learn to talk to us about these things before they get out of hand" Shunsui sighed yet again, waling his arms as he left.

"What does he mean?"

"I'll tell you later."

_**So not much on Karin's feelings but i'm not good with feeling.. I don't like feelings. **_

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Oh and thank you to everyone who had reviewed/followed/favrioted ect. Please keep it coming it really means a lot to me! **_

_**Til next time **_

_**Arthur~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I present the next chapter!**_

The satisfaction from the young captain's pain wasn't enough anymore, which frustrated Isaac to the very core. He had been planning for nearly three decades, watching and waiting, analyzing his every move. He knew every strength and weakness of Toshiro. Everything that had happened to Toshiro since Kusakas death. He had either caused or watched.

However -Like a teenage girl- Isaac developed a lust for him, a burning desire in his heart. He fell in love.

But now, when his plan was in motion, his desire was being fulfilled. He felt empty, he wasn't doing his best.

In just four weeks he had only managed to break his bones, but not his soul. He needed something to hurt him, shatter him into a million pieces and break his heart.

"That girl..." He mumbled to himself, slowly pacing the room. Glancing to Hitsugaya, Isaac's lips twitched into a sadistic smirk, like every other time he observed the white-haired teenager, Laying in a pool of his own blood, his body so week and broken it would be impossible for him to sit up. His face and features, so heavily bruised and scarred you wouldn't recognise him at first glance, or second. "...Karin Kurosaki."

~Line break~

"ICHIGO!" Yuzu shouted joyously, running to her older brother pulling him into a hug. Ichigo, who barely had time to get out of his banned up Corsa, chuckled at her excitement.

"Good to see you to Yuzu" He prided away from her grasp. "how's Karin?" Yuzu's smile faltered as she looked towards the top left window of the house, Ichigo's old room which was now karin's.

"She's..." The younger twin looked back to her brother with a knowing smile. "She's getting better. Slowly" She grabbed his duffle bag and carried it into the house, the strawberry following with his other duffle bag a suitcase.

Shunsei kyourka and Retus Unohana were sat with the elder kurosaki in the living room drinking tea in silence. As he had predicted, the pair had taken a short break from Toshiros case to interrogate him. Which of course, set Isshin on edge.

Goat-chin turned his head to the door in time to see his eldest and only son walk though. However, much to Ichigo's surprise -and relief- Isshin did not react in his usual goofy way for welcoming him home. Instead he smiled, giving a gentle nod.

"Fun at college?" he asked, hoping to change the current conversation he was having.

"I guess." was the only reply. In a hurry Ichigo darted up the stairs without so much as a second glance, or acknowledging the two respected captains.

He didn't even knock before creeping into Karin's room. Not much had changed in the room. The bed had been pushed opposite the door and a new desk where the head of the be used to be, creating a little more room for the raven-haired twin.

Karin, with her back against the wall, flicked though photographs. Only taking a couple of seconds to look at one, before moving on the other. Ichigo sighed heavily, giving away his position. Karin paid him no mind.

He knew exactly how to handle his sisters.

Yuzu would always need a delicate touch, she had to be convinced to go anywhere, or do anything when she was upset -which would easily happen- and a little bribe was always favoured.

But Karin, she could only be handled in true kurosaki spirit, Spirit of which only a loving older brother could provide.

Ichigo picked up her navy-blue long coat from the bed and threw it in her face.

"We're going for a walk, even if I have to drag you, do me a favour and come quietly." Karin rolled her eyes, letting the forgotten photograph in her hand drop to the floor and stood up.

She knew he'd be like this. And she knew there was no point arguing... he would -and had- dragged her out by her ear.

They left without a word to anyone, only nodding at the arriving three Captains: Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki.

Nothing was really said on these walks, well not about the problem at hand. Normally they'd engage in a random conversation about the first thing they could think of. _Normally._

"Dad hasn't told me much, and don't worry I'm not going to ask what you to were doing beforehand I'm just going to assume you were talking about stuff. Anyway, he said he was kidnapped, and some of the captains are here to help find him." Karin nodded. "But to tell the truth, right now I'm more worried about you sis."

"I...I' fine, I mean... I'm just worried."

"We all are. But I guess not as much as you huh?"

"When did you become such a deep feely type person?" She laughed along with Ichigo.

"Yeah yeah, you laugh now but you just wait until I'm a youth worker. I'll be helping people... even if I have to talk about ... feelings" He shuddered over dramatically.

There was a moment of silence, before Karin stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Asked the strawberry, turning to face her.

"What if I never see him again? It's been four weeks, for all we know... he could be..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. They continued their walk, taking a short cut though a hidden path next to the park.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Don't give up hope." The raven-haired girl smiled.

"Yes, don't worry little girl. You'll be reunite sooner than you think." A venomous voice spat from behind. The siblings spun around, instinctively Ichigo pulled Karin behind him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, his brows knitted together.

"It him, Ichigo he took Toshiro!" Isaac grinned. The carrot-top grabbed his substitute badge from his pocket. His body collapsed behind him.

"Karin run back to the house and get help, I'll handle this fucking bastered."

"So we're doing this the hard way, may I ask you name?" Ichigo was taken back, but answered none the less.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and yourself?"

"Not important, ah so you are the older brother of Karin" He snorted. "I'd have at least thought you'd have good looks given your sister's."

This guy was really pissing him off.

Ichigo glanced back to his unmoving sister. "Karin, Go!" She stepped back before turning, running as fast as her legs would allow. Isaac Made his first move on Karin, but was instantly blocked.

"I don't think so..."

~Line break~

Not once did Karin glance back, she kept her head forward with her goal in mind. Her athletic legs moving faster with each step.

She crashed into the door, twisting the handle and falling into the room. Suddenly she was pulled up my several pairs of arms.

"Karin, what's wrong?" asked her fretting father. The girl in question looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's him! He's fighting Ichigo"

"Huh?"

"The man who took Toshiro! He's after me, Ichigo's fighting him now. They're on the secret path in the park!" Without another word. all five of the soul reaper captains rushed out, following Ichigos spiritual pressure.

"It's going to be alright Karin." Was Isshins' comforting words as he pulled Karin to his chest, storking down her hair.

"Thanks, dad."

_**God finally finished the chapter **_ :) _**Next one will be up in the near future. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Oh i also want to say thanks to a miss baskerville (one of my really good friends) who's done a little spell check whenever she could. Love ya chick.**_

_**Oh and also to a miss Judai'scutelittkeukeJohan or miss palfrey for helping me with everything, and giving me some really good idea's (This has been going on for like, three years now!) YOU ARE A LEDGEN! **_

_**~Arthur**_


	5. Chapter 5

The air was chilly high in the sky, the hatred in Ichigo's heart kept him warm though, dancing upon the heavens with his sword raised and brows knitted together, the younger male struck at Isaac every chance he got, sacrificing his breathe for a hit. Isaac, who had received too many blows from the strawberry, searched desperately for an escape path but with no luck.

He knew this was it, the end of his plan... but he still had one last trick up his sleeve.

Needless to say, by the time the five Soul Reaper Captains had found the strawberry Kurosaki, they knew they could not intervene in the heated battle with Isaac. Even Zaraki, who was -and always will be- an inconsiderate fool and prick towards Ichigo knew that this was personal to him, even though he actually had noting to do with it.

The watch by the side, ready to interject if need be. But there was no need, With each swing of his blade, Ichigo delivered heavy blows to his opponent effectively leaving him defenceless and with to a weapon. Which left the soul reapers to wonder how the Captain of the tenth was defeated so easily.

Ichigo's dark haired opponent fell to his knees on the hard hitting ground, his lungs gasping for air, his eyes observing the dark liquid that poured from his torso. The Captains swung in Zaraki held his arms back tightly, ignoring the wincing that squeaked from Isaac's lips.

"It would be within your best interest to come quietly." Said Captain Kuchiki slowly, earning a dirty glare from Isaac after a long silence. Refusing to show the pain in his eyes, Isaac kept his head low.

A chuckle escaped his lips.

"do you want to know something?" His voice but a whisper.

No one replied, only the wind blowing softly. At this point Ichigo had returned to the ground and stood in a relaxed manner next to the eight division Captain.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on me. After all, it won't be long, and you won't have to bother yourselves with searching for a_ living_ body."

~Line Break~

Stripped naked and laid in a heap of flesh and bones on the stone flood. Freezing red liquid surrounding the broken frame, a personal hell would be an understatement for The Captain of the Tenth to describe his life at this moment. If he could.

His body screamed silent pain, the burning of his reddened skin, and the emptiness in his heart. The small twitch in his fingers and toes were the only thing that convinced the teenager that he was still alive and held captive by a man he though he's never see again: The brother of his oldest friend.

Every time he was alone and partly conscience he tried to prayed to every and any God he could think of to save him. Which wasn't very often. but he couldn't think nor feel... only the cold. Never the Ice-dragon he had mastered-or was-, not the one thing that cause this whole mess.

He'd never admit, but he knew he'd miss part of this experience. The silver blade that cut his skin. The chins that chaffed against his bare wrists and the tightened rope around his neck.. The pain as that bastered entered him slowly, moving faster each time.

The feeling that he hadn't been forgotten.

Trapped in a daze since he had arrived, Hitsugaya had no idea the day, nor time. But it wasn't if any of that mattered. It wasn't as if someone would just walk in and take him away.

No.

He feared the time, every second, minuet, he wished the silence would never end. Endless tears leaving his eyes.

He may not have been dead, but he might as well be. That's his one wish. Death. Just like he had wished before, several times in fact. No one had ever relised how hard his life had been... and they'll never know.

But the silence did end, though he could barely hear, the creaking of the rusted hinges as they swung open, only blurred dark figures he could see, moving around at a quick pace he couldn't keep up, only with the one image that stood still the dimly lighted doorway that stung his eyes.

Scare as a small child in the dark, with the monsters hidden away, ready to strike, he did the only think he knew he could.

He screamed of mercy, and begged forgiveness, hoping and praying for the figures to go away-to leave him to die as he deserves, but they never. They run to him, but he doesn't notice, he had exhausted himself in those small breaths he used. His head was spinning more than usual. He felt himself slipping from the world he knew.

Finally embracing the comfort in the darkest depths of his mind. His eyes fell heavily.

No dream awaited him this time.

~Line break~

The elder Kurosaki, along with the Captain of the fourth had done all they could for the Teenager that lay in front of them. They had operate for over six hours, stitching and dressing the boy with care and compassion.

But, as all medical professionals say, 'only time will tell'. Eve with Kido, there wasn't a good chance the snowy haired Captain would survive. They could only hope that he was fighting well and true on the inside as they had been.

"Is there nothing more we can do?" Sighed Isshin, Unohana bowed he head, oh how she wished she could say there was so much more, but...

"I'm afraid not, the only think we can do now his stay with him." She stated, Isshin nodded understanding what she was saying. "We should dress him, if - when he wakes up i don't think he'll be happy or understand why he's naked."

"I'll see if Ichigo has some spare clothes, he should do." He left without another glance, not wanting to be away from his old third seat for too long.

The Fourth division Captain watched her old friend leave quickly before turning back to the mummified Toshiro.

Her hand brushed over his white locks as a sigh left her lips.

"Fight Toshiro, for Karin." She whispered. "Fight."

_**I am soooo sorry! i've just been move up to a higher level on my Media course thingy in college! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **_

_**~ArthurtheAuthor**_


End file.
